Bikinis Torture Him?
by alex zelda
Summary: "Why did I even agree to come?""Because, Pepper asked with those dimples you couldn't resist.""But, now, Rhodey- she's s-somehow torturing me!""You're overreacting, Tony. Besides, you're not the only male here.""With hormones? Yes, I am." 2 shot. TxP
1. Chapter 1

Just felt like writing something.

* * *

><p>"Really? Why did I even agree to come?"<p>

"Because, Pepper asked with those dimples you couldn't resist."

"But, now, Rhodey- she's s-somehow torturing me!"

"You're overreacting, Tony. Besides, you're not the only male here."

"With hormones? Yes, I am."

A furious Rhodey stopped mid-step and turned around to see a pouting Tony. He dug his feet deeper into the cold sand and felt himself relax. He shut his eyes trying to calm himself down. He quickly turned around and kept on his way forward.

"Come on Rhodey! Don't tell me that Rae doesn't-"

"I can't believe a bikini is making you go crazy." Rhodey mumbled cutting Tony completely off.

"What did you say?" Tony asked, trying to keep up with Rhodey's pace.

Rhodey just ignored him as he went over to the girls.

"Oh God, here it comes..." Tony mumbled. His face was flustered and he couldn't be flustered. He was 'the' playboy. He was more flushed than this when he saw her in her bikini shirt with a red tennis visor matching her hair. God. That girl and her ways to torture him.

The blood was getting warmer on his face. Why was she doing this to him? He makes girls blush, he doesn't blush. That's gay. He could do this. He would ignore her and everything will be fine.

He jogged after Rhodey after locking the car. Rhodey wouldn't look at him, so Tony was glaring at the side of Rhodey's face.

"Fine, then." Tony said as he dusted his hands in his Hawaii shorts. "Let's do this." He paced forward towards the girls who were somewhere in the beach.

All of a sudden his cell phone beeped. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the message he had received.

_At the hot dog stand...where r u guys? –Pepper_

He kept his phone inside without replying. He searched for the hot dog stand where the girls were. Behind him Rhodey was chuckling without reason.

"What?" Tony turned around and asked after the chuckles turned annoying.

"Nothing. The girls are over there, I can see them."

"Uh huh..."

Tony walked trying to maintain his cool demeanor. He spotted a familiar redhead wearing a black and purple bikini shirt with the same red tennis visor. She waved over to them making the hot dog dude angry, waiting for his money. She plopped down the money on the counter and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" Pepper boomed. She noticed Tony lowering his head. Some of his black hair was falling on his eyes.

"Hey, Pepper...where's Rae?" Rhodey asked noticing the look on Tony and also secretly wondering about Rae.

"She's right there doing something called sun...bathing, yeah...sunbathing." Pepper said pointing over to a figure lying with their back towards the sun.

Rhodey jaw dropped as he stuttered over to Rae.

Pepper chuckled and turned back to Tony. He still had his head down.

"Aw! Come on Tony, it will be fun! Iron man can wait," She said as she ruffled his hair affectionately; an act that caused him to whip his head up. She quickly took her hand off his head and looked at him warily.

Her lips quirked down, but she shrugged it off as she pulled him by his hand towards Rhodey and Rae.

Tony was erupting into flames behind her. He tried to maintain his cool as he was pulled off by her equally tall figure. His eyes were dead set on the sand.

Pepper had stopped when they had reached Rae, but since Tony's eyes were on the ground, he bumped onto her making her fall. Her hand which was connected with Tony's pulled him with her.

His eyes closed in pain as they hit the sandy ground.

"Ow," Pepper said.

Tony opened his eyes to see her wincing. He noticed that she was red all over the face probably like him. Then he saw

"You're laughing!" Tony said as he pulled off of her. Her laugh seemed to make the situation less awkward. And secretly make him feel funny. The hand he offered for her was left abandoned as she continued laughing, curling herself into a ball in the sand.

Rae was looking at them with an 'aw' look on her face while Rhodey just chuckled. After a few seconds of intense glaring from Tony, Pepper controlled her laughter as she pulled herself up.

"What's so funny, Pepper?" Tony asked as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"You...n-nothing." Pepper said as her laughter died abruptly. A scarlet blush raised in her cheeks. Tony, who had turned to see why her laughter died, noticed this.

"Wait..." Tony said with a smirk.

"What?" Pepper asked, her face filled with horror and confusion.

"You not only rant but also laugh when you're..."

Pepper narrowed her eyes on him as if threatening him to say that.

"Nervous." He completed with a lop sided grin.

She looked at him like she was planning ways to murder him. She then shrugged it off casually, that was becoming a habit. Tony found it weird of her to that but he thought himself to ignore her.

After a few minutes of hot dog eating they planned on going to the waters. Rae had already run off pulling Rhodey along with her muttering something about giving privacy.

Pepper's eyes followed them curiously as did Tony's; both wondering what they were planning on. Tony thought it would be better if he went forward a.k.a ignoring Pepper. When he started to move, Pepper pulled him by his shirt collar.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked, like a mother would to a kid who had stolen something.

"I should ask you that," Tony replied.

"Take your shirt off," Pepper said much to Tony's surprise.

"What?" Tony croaked out.

"Well you're not gonna wet your shirt and you might need it because we have no extra clothes." She said calmly leaving her grip on his collar.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Tony said. He needs to get his mind out of the gutter. Tony pulled his shirt over his head revealing his abs. The credits go to the armor.

Tony started moving forward when Pepper yelled, "Wait for me!"

He sighed as he waited for her. Pepper was about to remove her bikini shirt when a high pitched squeal erupted from behind her. She quickly straightened her shirt as she recognized who it was.

And in a matter of seconds, a slender figure with blonde hair tackled Tony.

"Whitney!" Tony said happily as he wound his arms around her. It was unlikely of him but his mind was on a different plan. If he couldn't ignore Pepper, then he could get a distraction namely: Whitney.

Tony pulled back to take a look at her. She was wearing a silver one piece bikini and a jute hat.

"How do I look?" She asked making a model pose.

"Uber cute," Tony said with a smirk making her giggle.

"Aw! Not hot?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tony said. After a second thought, "Why don't you come to the waters with us? Right Pepper?"

Pepper was not seeing them, but they could see that she was furious. He regretted of having said that.

"Whatever," She shrugged as she pulled her bikini shirt off, which was concealing a black and red bikini with shorts of the same color. It showed her long slender legs and her navel, nothing more. It fit her perfectly and covered her perfectly.

Tony shook his head as he found himself checking her out.

"I'm gonna play volleyball," Pepper said ignoring the loathing look Whitney was shooting her.

"You said you wanted to go to the waters," Tony argued. Maybe he had gone too far to pissing her.

"No, I have changed my mind." She didn't even glance when she ran over to the place where they were playing volleyball. Tony's eyes turned foreboding as he found out that all of them were boys.

He unwounded his arms from Whitney and pulled Pepper by her wrist. "Come on Pep," He tried.

"It's Pepper," She corrected as she continued to run.

"Ouch," Tony said, watching her retreating figure. He turned around to see Whitney who was lying down on the sand holding something like a bulb to her chest.

"Oooh," Tony said, having regretting pissing off both the girls. "Come on,"

He looked at both of them and decided on going after Pepper since he could knew it wasn't easy to apology to Whitney.

He followed Pepper and tried to keep her pace.

"Please, Pep." He whined.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Please Trish..." He tried.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too," He replied with a boyish grin. When it didn't work, he sighed and said, "Why are you angry with me?"

"I should ask you that."

"Ok, let's make a deal," Tony said after they had reached their game place. The wolf whistles of the guys made him mad and he wrapped his arm around Pepper. Translation: Mine!. "If I win you over volleyball, you forgive me."

"And if I win?"

"I'll take you to beach every day,"

"And you listen to me,"

"Deal."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the delay. I had this group project thingy going on and my best friend - Xavier, won't stop fussing about how we're not on the same group and how he couldn't handle the pressure.

I'm sorry for my life being a cliche.

So yeah, here it is.

* * *

><p>"Aw, man! This- this is cheating!"<p>

"No, it's not. It's you not accepting the fact that I'm good than you."

For that, he got a ball to his head. He rubbed the bruise that had formed on his head. He turned his head to see Pepper smirking at him innocently.

He growled. _Growled_. He started walking over to the other side of the volleyball field, passing the net. He ducked under the net and picked his pace up.

Pepper looked at him startled as his face turned angry. More like, fake angry. The guys who were playing volleyball along with them just sighed annoyingly and paid them no attention.

"You little-" Tony yelled in mock anger. Pepper's smirk faltered and her foot turned, ready to run.

And all it took was a little encouragement from Tony in the form of a roar.

Pepper screamed as Tony started chasing her. She tried to run in the sand but her foot got stuck now and then. She turned around to see how quick Tony was catching up on her. But to her surprise, he wasn't there.

But without wasting time she bolted, her arms flailing around.

A cocky genius who can play volleyball very good being angered is a major no-no.

Her running stopped short as she hit something. Something very hard. Very muscular. Something very like a certain playboy's chest. Don't ask her how she knew the chest _belonged_ to Tony. She has had experience.

She backed away rubbing her nose as she stared at Tony, who was wearing a smirk. His eyes were laughing. She pulled an innocent smile and said, "Friends?"

"No." He said taking a step closer to her.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"But you said if you win, we don't ignore each other. That was the deal."

"Yeah, but since you ruined the moment by hitting me with a ball, you owe me."

"What? No! You're just angry because I deflated your ego before the hot guys,"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You just proved that you wanted their attention and that you're gay," Pepper stuck her tongue out.

"That's not-" Tony stated with a confused look. His head bent down as if he was trying to figure something out.

He looked at her for a moment and his smirk grew longer into a grin. He pushed himself a step closer to her.

"Wha-" Pepper was cut short by Tony tackling her to the ground.

"Tony! What are you doing!" Pepper cried out as he made sure that he had pinned her firmly to the sand.

"I'm..." Tony trailed off sizing her up. All the blood in her system rushed to her cheeks as she noticed that.

"Y-you're?" She prodded on, trying hard not to get distracted by the Greek God on top of her. And for the fact, that's he's _still_ sizing her up.

"I'm going to prove." He said his eyes finally meeting hers. His hands interlocked with hers as he pinned her down.

Pepper was curious. And curiosity killed the cat. "What are you going to prove?"

"That I'm not gay,"

"Oh my gods, Tony, don't please! This is public!" Pepper yelled as she realized what he was going to do.

"Wh-" He cut short as he looked at her face. "Pepper. I'm not going to pull my pants down."

"Oh. Then-" His grip tightened on her waist as he kissed her.

He pressed his lips on her and before she could comprehend what was happening, he pulled away. He looked into her eyes waiting for an answer. A small smile graced her features. But before she could even speak, someone beat her to it.

"Wow. That was so cheesy," Tony and Pepper's head shot up to see a chuckling Rhodey and a smirking Rae standing in front of them. Pepper couldn't see who they were since her vision was upside down.

She craned her neck to get a proper view. "And you guys just ruined the moment," Pepper backfired.

"Get a room, you guys. This is a public place." Rhodey said, smirking when he saw them blush.

"Back off Rhodes, you're just jealous." Tony said glancing at Pepper. He heard a faint "Yeah, right.".

"When you both are finished, meet us in the parking lot. We'll be making out." Rae said as she pulled a dumfounded Rhodey with her.

"I didn't just hear that." Pepper said glancing at Tony, trying to control her laughter.

"Yeah...friends?" He asked with a suggestive smile.

"No."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"More than friends,"

And curiosity gave the cat a kiss and a happy ending.

* * *

><p>And ta-da.<p>

Wonderful cheesy ending isn't it? The credits all go to me.

Have a wonderful cheesy life, lovelies :D

And don't forget to fuel my ego...it results in more awesome one shots like this... :P


End file.
